1. Field of the Invention
This invention describes an ophthalmic lens device with a variable optic capability and, more specifically, in some examples, the fabrication of an ophthalmic lens with a variable optic insert utilizing liquid crystal elements.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditionally an ophthalmic lens, such as a contact lens or an intraocular lens provided a predetermined optical quality. A contact lens, for example, may provide one or more of the following: vision correcting functionality; cosmetic enhancement; and therapeutic effects, but only a set of vision correction functions. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. Basically, a design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens provides vision corrective functionality. A pigment incorporated into the lens may provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens may provide a diagnostic and/or therapeutic functionality.
To date optical quality in an ophthalmic lens has been designed into the physical characteristic of the lens. Generally, an optical design has been determined and then imparted into the lens during fabrication of the lens, such as, for example through cast molding, or lathing. The optical qualities of the lens have remained static once the lens has been formed. However, wearers may at times find it beneficial to have more than one focal power available to them in order to provide sight accommodation. Unlike spectacle wearers, who may change spectacles to change an optical correction, contact wearers or those with intraocular lenses have not been able to change the optical characteristics of their vision correction without significant effort or the complementing of spectacles with contact lenses or intraocular lenses.